Truth or dare?
by HolyShitIt'sOozing
Summary: America is bored so he calls a few nations to hang out they play some truth or dare that lead to revelations YAOI


**WARNING: YAOI usuk, ukus , spamano , geritaliy , canus, bad touch trio threesome (lol that's what I have decided to call them) dennor, fruk, and gemeanest.**

**Summary: America invites some nations to come over to his house and hang out (he would) they decide to play some truth and dares that lead to some interesting things. Nothing extreme just suggestiveness.**

America was sitting in his couch thinking of what to do Tony was out of earth and he was all alone**. "**I know I'll call some of the nations to hang out! I mean who wouldn't want to hang out with me?" he said as he jumped put of his couch and snatched up the phone. He dialed up Canada's number after he remembered who that was. " HEY MATTIE~! Wanna come and hang out with the way more awesome than Prussia me!" he yelled over the phone. Canada flinched a little the noise hurting his ear. "Uh sure why not when?" Canada replied quietly over the phone. "well right now duh I'm in my house in Maine so all you have to so is cross and you're here it shouldn't take long." said America. " uh ok see you in about an hour. Bye." said Canada before hanging up. Ok who is up next America scrolled down on his contacts until he came up to England. "Hey England!" said America happily. "Oi what do you want git." said England mildly mad because he was interrupted when reading his book. "Just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house I know your still here cus the last meeting was held here and you like to go sight seeing!" said America hoping he was right. There was a pause before the Brit said something. "Ugh fine ok I'll go see you there in 30 minutes bye." and with that said he hung up. Wow America was surprised he didn't argue but he didn't complain he loved seeing England anyway. He decided to call Prussia next he figured he was out with France and Spain probably drinking in one of his bars. He found him in his contacts. "hey Prussia was up watcha up to?" he asked hoping he could make it. "Hey America! How is my awesome but still nothing compared to me friend? I'm great just here hanging out with Francis and Antonio and we are bored as fuck!" said Prussia rather loudly. "I'm great and hey since your bored I was wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out at my house." said America. "your house eh? Sounds great we will be there in about 20 minutes key the awesome me has to get ready bye!" said Prussia before hanging up. Great now to call one last person he thought as he dialed up Denmark's number. "Hey Den!" he said. " hey Alfred!" replied Denmark "hey dude want to come over my house like right now!" said America "Sure dude I'm here with Norway anyway." said Denmark. "Great dude ok see ya bye" said America as he hung up.

After all that was done America brought out some chips, beer, video games, movies, soda, and tea (for England). He laid on his couch and waited for guests to arrive. _knock, knock _he hears and goes rushing to the door he opens it and greet Canada, England, Denmark, and Norway. "hey dude welcome to my sanctuary!" he says as he lets hem come in. " ugh" says England as he scoffed. " you could have at least cleaned a little!" America pouts "Ah dude I'm sorry!" he says actually disappointed he doesn't want his life long crush pissed at him! He was about to say something when he hears another knock coming from the door. He goes to answer it. "hey it's the awesome me!" says Prussia. America rolls his eyes at this "Sure your awesome but not as awesome as me!" says Alfred. He greets the bad touch trio and Romano the Spain had to drag all the way over and Italy along with Germany. Prussia brought along Germany and Germany brought along Italy. "Chao America! I brought pasta!" said Italy smiling happily. America let them in. "Ok guys so what do you want to do?" asked America. "Oh great the bastard invites us over and doesn't even have anything for us to do!" said Romano scowling. "ah Lovi don't be mean I'm sure we can think of something we can do!" Spain replied cheerfully to Romano. "Right amigo?" he said to Alfred. "Uh ya I was thinking want to play some video games and drink beer?" said America. "Hell's ya super smash bros 3!" said Prussia while fist pumping the air. "Ok I'm down everyone else agree?" asked America mostly thing thinking about England. Everyone agreed even Romano who was cussing at Spain for calling him Lovi. After three hours of playing they got bored of that and decided to do something else. They all had different ideas but none could agree on one . "How about some truth or dare honhonhon." suggested France. "hey that's not a bad idea ya lets play that!" said America excited. "Sounds awesome." said Prussia. "Ok lets all gather in a circle." said France happy that they accepted his idea.

"Ok I go first since I'm the hero!" said America which was followed by a smack by England. "stop yelling we can all hear you!" said England being bitchier than usual. "Ok can we all get started already." said Germany. "Honhonhon so eager I like that." said France in a suggestive voice which was responded by Italy dropping his pasta on his clothes. "oops slipped." said Italy in his "innocent" voice. "Ok so I choose Prussia truth or dare!" said America. "of coarse the awesome me always get's chosen first I choose dare!" "Ok I dare you to make out with Germany for a whole minute!" said America trying to contain his laughter. "What!" said Italy spitting pasta all over France. Before Germany could say anything about it Prussia brought his lips to his and smashed them together. Everyone stared and if they weren't staring at them they were staring at Italy's death glare towards Prussia. Who would have thought someone so sweet was capable of that! A minute passed and Prussia pulled away leaving Germany dumbfounded. "ha you didn't think I would do it you were wrong!" said Prussia smiling triumpfully. "Ok I choose France trith or dare! Kesesese" said Prussia pointing at France. "honhonhon well then I choose dare." said France. " Ok I dare you to feel up the shirt of eyebrows over there." America nearly spit out his Pepsi what this wasn't supposed to happen! He was feeling the jealousy rising inside of him. "oh bloody hell no! I am not going to that or let the frog do that to me!" said England. "But you have to it's a dare you have to follow the rules!" said Prussia the rest of the nations agreed all except America who was about to hit Prussia for saying that. "ah don't worry _Angleterre _this will be fast don't worry it's only feeling up your shirt." said France trying to get the Brit to agree. "oh bloody… fine , but if you try anything else I'm going to break your frog hands!" said England threatening. France made his way over to England and with both his hand he started to feel up the Brit's shirt. He started to massage his chest and pay with one his nipples. England holds back a moan damn this felt good his face was blushing red. America wanted nothing more to yank the French pervert hands off his England (even though England didn't know he was his yet).

France decided to take advantage of the situation and started nipping the Brit's neck. England was enjoying this and didn't do anything. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by America that ripped France off England. "hey the dare was only to feel up his neck not to do _that_!" yelled America. "oh is little _Amerique _jealous?" said France smirking. America blushed and England looked hopeful to finally hearing what he desperately wanted to hear for a long time. "U-uh no ya right like I would be jealous of you touching the old man like that you can have him for all I care!" America said stuttering. Shit, shit please don't be suspicious and fuck why did he stutter! "Of coarse why would he care. Let's continue the game." said England looking down. No one argued but America heard someone call him an idiot probably Norway. "Ok it's my turn to pick and I pick Germany. Germany truth or dare. Germany thought for a while he defiantly didn't want dare considering what all the dares so far were like and considering France it was wise to choose truth instead. "Truth." he said. "Ok is it true that you love Italy?" asked France in hinting tone. Germany was once again speechless shit he thought he wouldn't have to do anything true he liked Italy but he could never let him know that! "I um I well you see uh." said Germany trying to figure out what to say. Oh screw it he was going to man up and confess even though Italy might not like him. "I umm yes, yes it's true." he said lowering his head expecting Italy to reject him. Instead he got pulled into a passion filled kiss with Italy. Italy broke the kiss and looked at Germany in the eyes. "you really mean it doustu?" said Italy breathlessly. Germany still amazed by the awesome kiss nodded in response. Italy kissed him again but this one lasted for a long time. "Woo ya go west!" cheered Prussia. "hey potato bustard let go of my brother!" yelled Romano about to pull then apart but was held back by Spain which ended with Spain getting punched hard in the face for trying to be good person. Italy and Germany finally pulled apart. They were both happy, wait scratch that everyone was happy those two finally got their feeling out in the open. "Ok so now that that's done Germany pick someone." said America. Germany holding Italy close to him chose Spain not really considering who he chose he was to happy to think straight. "Um Spain what do you pick?" asked Germany. "Um I choose dare." replied Spain happily. "Ooh Germany can I pick the dare?" asked Italy. "ah sure go ahead." replied Germany kissing Italy's neck. "Yay ok Spain I dare you, France, and Prussia to get I an awkward sex position!" aid Italy. " Hahaha we have done it so many times we forgot what awkward is!" said Prussia. "ah that's not completely true remember last week when we did it and Spain fell with you and" before France could finish Prussia cut him in saying "ah shut up that was so un-awesome!" "Well you think we could get like that again?" asked France. "I think we can." replied Spain cheerfully.

They started to get to work. Prussia got on top of Spain and hooked his leg on top of Spain's shoulder. France got on top of Prussia and put one arm between Prussia's legs and pt his legs around him. Spain has his leg grabbed by France and is pulled in a really uncomfortable position. Romano feels the need to hit something but doesn't know why. " Ow this really hurts!" says Spain. "well this doesn't feel good for any of us so shut up!" said France not enjoying this. They were all tangled and unable to move. Everyone started laughing at them. Italy got his revenge for Prussia kissing his Ludwig and at France who flirted countless times with him he was only sorry that he had to bring Spain into this. Hey will someone help!" yelled Prussia no one did only Romano who was laughing but at the same time feeling angry for some unknown reason. He got up from where he was sitting and went to help get Spain out. "Oh gracias Romano!" said Spain while hugging him. Romano elbowed him huffed and turned away. Spain was confused what did he do wrong besides hug him but normally Romano would just cuss at him and push him but not really struggling. "Ok then Spain pick someone." said Italy. "Ok I pick Romano!" said Spain having both a truth and a dare ready for him. "Ugh why did you pick me tomato bastard fine I choose dare!" said Romano. Spain smirked "Ok I dare you to kiss me." Romano's eyes widened "What the hell oh hell no! Never , never will I kiss you, you can forget it!" said Romano ' Ah but Lovi it's a dare you must do the dare." said Spain. "I don't have to do shit!" said Romano. "ah come on don't be a pussy!" said Prussia "We all did our dares now do your, at least you don't have to be in an awkward sex position." "or let someone feel up your shirt." said England.

"Ah fine just shut up all of you bastards!" Said Romano. He shyly made his way over to Spain and slowly brought his lips up to his and gave him a small kiss, but before he could pull away Spain pulled him and intensified the kiss. After a while he let go and Romano was red like one of his tomatoes. "W-wha-at the h-ell!" he said shit why did he stutter stupid Spain making him feel like this! 'I'm sorry mi tomate! I didn't mean to!" Spain lies he is actually sad why can't his tomate return his feelings, it's not fair! Romano is still blushing "well I kind of liked it." he says barley audible. Spain still heard him "Really!" he says getting his hops up. Romano still wont look at him but nods. Spain is about to burst with happiness but instead pulls Romano into a giant bear hug. "oh Romano I'm so happy." he says while placing kisses all over him. "ahh I can tell bastard let go of me! This is embarrassing!" says Romano as he gets red with all the other nations staring at the scene. Spain finally stops and smiles at the others. He holds Romano's hand and sits back down. "Ve~ big brother I'm so happy for you!" says Italy. "Shut up idiot!" says Romano. Spain is to happy he doesn't even notice Prussia and France congratulating him on finally getting Romano or as Prussia says 'the little demon" .

"Ok this means I have to pick I choose Denmark." says Romano as he looked at Denmark who was stuffing his face with cheetos. "Oh about fucking finally I choose dare!" says Denmark. Romano whispers into the Danes ear "Ok I dare you to go get Norway's hat and stuff it in your underwear." "Hahahaha hells ya will do1" said Denmark no one knew what Romano had said to him. Until Denmark got up and snatched Norway's hat from his head and stuffed it his underwear and ran away. Everyone burst out laughing except for Norway that got up and chased Denmark he was fast and caught up with him and tackled him in the kitchen. "Give. It. Back." said Norway with a threatening voice. Denmark gulped but still managed the courage to say "Come and get it!" Norway was about to that when he realized where his hat was he got more pissed and started choking Denmark demanding him to give it back. Denmark finally gave up and handed Norway his hat back. Norway looked at the hat disgusted with where it had just been in. "Norway I'm sorry it was just a dare please don't be mad at me." said Denmark he kissed Norway on the mouth and smiled "better?" he asked. "No." said Norway and punched him in the gut "Now it's better." he said as he returned to where he was sitting Denmark came after him and sat too. The other nations were still laughing and high five-ing Romano for coming up with the dare. Spain kissed his new boyfriend (even though Romano said he wasn't then blushed).

"Ok, ok my turn I choose Canada!" said Denmark. "maple" said Canada who was quite the whole time hoping they wouldn't pick him. "uh I choose dare." he said in a quite voice. "Ok I dare you to make out with America!" said Denmark grinning. "Wait what no way I'm not letting Canada make out with me!" yelled America. Before he could complain anymore Canada pulled him into a dominating kiss. Damn he kisses good wait he should not be enjoying this. Canada slips in his tongue and America moans a bit into the kiss. At this point England is practically about to burst with jealousy how dare that Canada kiss _his_ America like that (sure America wouldn't accept but he could still imagine and hope!) and America was looking like he was actually enjoying it! That does it for him he is not just gonna stand here and watch this go down. America was enjoying the kiss now and pushed himself more to Canada who for being shy was a great kisser! He was lost in the kiss until he felt two hands pull him away. He saw it was England who was still dragging him away he was about to complain when the Brit pushed him harshly onto the hall way but England started talking first. "So did you enjoy the kiss with Canada?" he asked sounding jealous and a bit mad. America was about to answer but England cut him off again. "because I sure didn't." what the hell why is England acting like he cares? Oh could it be no it couldn't he would never like you like you like him. "England what are you talking about?" he asked. England rolled his eyes "Are you really that much of an idiot? Fine then I guess I'll just have to show you!" and with that said he pulled America into a hard kiss. America gasped in surprised which gave England the perfect opportunity to slip in his tongue. America thought this kiss was the best kiss he had ever had! I mean how would you feel if your crush since like forever was kissing you! America moaned as England pressed his knee against this crouch and slipped his hand up his shirt. England broke the kiss panting he started to kiss his neck "so do I kiss better than Canada?" he asked. "hell yes a million times better." said America who was blushing because all the attention his body was getting from England. England smirked from hearing this and pushed America to the nearest room he was going to have fun tonight!

The rest of the nations wondered where the fuck where England and America. Romano said maybe they both fell off a cliff and died. France suggested that they were doing something fun

-wink-wink-. Spain said that he and Romano had something important to do and pulled Romano out with him apparently he couldn't wait. Germany and Italy went home due to Italy being "sleepy". Denmark said he and Norway had to catch a plane and carried Norway out with him. Norway didn't complain much because he liked being in Denmark's arms. "oh well shit they left us all alone how dare they!" said Prussia. " Well want to go back to the bar?" asked France. "Fuck ya let's get wasted!" Said Prussia as he grabbed France by the arm and led him to the bar. "Great everyone forgot me" sighed Canada. "Oh well kuma let's go home." he said as he got his bear maybe he will go and visit Cuba ya he'll do that. So maybe this pointless hanging out due to the fact America was bored wasn't so useless after all it got a lot of people together.

**AN; **

**So my third story hope it wasn't to sucky. And sorry for the last finishing sentence couldn't come up with anything else :/ . Ok so all flames will be used to help me cook dinner for my mom!**


End file.
